


Lucifer Drabble

by swordznsorcery



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:05:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9589976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swordznsorcery/pseuds/swordznsorcery
Summary: For 100 Words, Prompt #25: Quote IV:"The world is indeed full of peril, and in it there are many dark places; but still there is much that is fair, and though in all lands love is now mingled with grief, it grows perhaps the greater." ~ J.R.R. Tolkien





	

Somebody – one of the Brittanys, he thought; one of his myriad lovers, at any rate – had once asked him about the preponderance of black in his life. The black suits; the gleaming black piano; the sleek black Corvette that turned so many heads in the City of Angels (the City of Fallen Angels, increasingly). He didn’t remember answering, although he thought that he knew what the answer was. Darkness – a deep, Stygian black – was his friend. So why now was there a flicker of light glowing inside him, threatening the familiar shadows that were all he had chosen to know?


End file.
